Resurgir Rocket
by Zero Fics
Summary: La época de las organizaciones criminales terminó hace 12 años con la desintegración del Team Flare. Las regiones del mundo pokémon finalmente estaban en un estado de paz, pero esto estaba a punto de cambiar cuando supuestos miembros del Team Rocket volvieron a hacer acto de presencia con un solo objetivo en mente:
1. El juego apenas comienza

Las islas remolino ahora mismo se encuentran sumergidas bajo la furia del mar. La tormenta arrecia a cada momento y grandes torbellinos de agua comienzan a acercarse a la costa. Fuertes ventiscas sacuden la arena de las playas. Y pensar que esta catástrofe está siendo ocasionada por un solo pokémon…

_La deidad del mar, Lugia._

Nadie se explicaba que estaba pasando a excepción de Adriel, quien se encontraba al tanto del peligro en la que la región Johto se encontraba.

El joven corría en dirección a encontrar al culpable de este lío, quien se encontraba encerrado en la parte más alta del faro de ciudad Olivo, posiblemente admirando lo que había conseguido.

Una vez Adriel logró llegar a la cima, caminó con todo sigilo para tomar por sorpresa al enemigo, pero una voz lo sorprendió.

—¿En serio crees que me podrás tomar por sorpresa, chico? —dijo el responsable de esta catástrofe con un tono soberbio en cada palabra que resonaba, y quien prefería ver su plan ejecutarse.

—Ahora mismo, creo que eso ya no será posible —Adriel comentó, dejando la cautela y tomando entre sus manos la poké ball de su pokémon más poderoso—. Por suerte, siempre está el plan "B".

—Déjame adivinar… ¿No pensarás derrotarme en una batalla pokémon para que así me puedas convencer de abandonar mis planes? Ni que fuese Giovanni —volvió a hablar el hombre de 24 años, el cual se encontraba vestido de negro, con una característica letra "R" de color rojo en su pechera. Aparentemente era miembro de una organización criminal disuelta hace ya 20 años.

—No, vengo a detenerte aun si deba recurrir a métodos poco éticos si hacen falta —Adriel lanzó su poké ball y al tocar el suelo, se abrió y de ella emergió un pokémon volador de color verde de un metro con 60 centímetros, con sus alas blancas y su mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos… Xatu hizo acto de presencia.

El soldado Rocket dejó de prestarle importancia y volvió a admirar los feroces torbellinos que se encontraban muy cerca de la playa mientras la silueta del Lugia se mantenía atrás ocasionando fuertes ráfagas de viento con cada aleteo que realizaba.

Sin necesidad de una orden, Xatu atacó con un fuerte psíquico al enemigo, pero este último llamó a su pokémon murciélago Golbat para recibir todo el daño y quedar debilitado ante el ataque.

—¿En serio crees que tienes oportunidad contra mí? —el Rocket dijo sin darle mucha importancia al joven y sonriendo al ver a la gente de la zona evacuar sus casas para salvaguardar sus vidas.

—¡Si! Te derrotaremos —Adriel dijo mientras Xatu volvía a lanzar su poder psíquico, sin dar en el blanco al interponerse, ahora, un Crobat.

—Qué ingenuo eres. Desde el momento que Lugia despertó con esos deseos de destruir Johto, yo gané.

Un temblor logró hacer que los presentes perdieran el equilibrio. Dicho movimiento de la tierra fue ocasionado por un ataque de hidrochorro del legendario de afuera lanzado a la playa inundada cercana al faro.

Los torbellinos finalmente alcanzaron tierra firme y comenzaron a crear destrozos en las casas colindantes y el viento causado por el aleteo de Lugia empeoraba las cosas.

Adriel, al recobrar el equilibrio miró un momento el panorama del exterior. Su sorpresa fue mucho mayor que antes, puesto que estaba presenciando el poder devastador de un pokémon legendario. Lo peor de todo, es que Lugia no es un pokémon que sea conocido por tener un poder capaz de destruir una región, pero lo está haciendo. Y si un pokémon que se supone es el protector del mar, está haciendo esto; imagínense si este sujeto que se hace pasar por un soldado Rocket tomase el control de un legendario que sea poder destructivo y nada más.

Aunque la ultima frase del Rocket fueron lo que más estremecieron al joven y su Xatu: —Este juego apenas comienza… La época de las organizaciones criminales volverá a renacer a partir de este momento.


	2. Primer acertijo

Solo pasó en un parpadeo. En un instante el faro se encontraba destruido. Adriel estaba junto con Xatu sobrevolando la escena. Si no hubiese sido por las visiones premonitorias del pokémon, ellos 2 hubiesen muerto en el derrumbe de la edificación. Por su parte, el Rocket había llamado a un Kadabra y se teletransportaron del lugar.

Sin rastros del enemigo, Adriel se quedó a observar los ataques de la deidad del mar.

En un intento por detenerlo, le ordenó a Xatu atacarlo con premonición y psíquico. Los esfuerzos eran en vano al no parecer afectarle al enemigo.

En otro intento más, llamó a su Magetón y les ordenó atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Otra vez no surtió efecto. Los poderes psíquicos no lo inmutaban y las fuertes ráfagas de viento desviaban los ataques de acero y eléctrico del pokémon imán.

No faltó atacarlo una tercera vez. Adriel comprendió que él no podía hacerle frente a un pokémon legendario. Ni él ni su equipo tenían el poder necesario para hacerle frente, y su oportunidad de haber hecho algo desapareció.

Con un sentimiento de derrota en su mente, devolvió a Magnetón a su poké ball y junto a Xatu corrieron a las afueras de la ciudad esperando volverse a encontrar con otro miembro del supuesto nuevo Team Rocket.

Lugia no cesó en su furia y la ciudad Olivo quedó totalmente devastada. Algunos otros entrenadores intentaron hacerle frente a la amenaza, pero ni trabajando en equipo pudieron defender el sitio y terminaron derrotados. Y cuando ya no quedaba nadie de pie, la calma reinó de nuevo. Lugia entró al mar y desapareció por el momento.

Después de algún tiempo más, la noticia de la furia de la deidad del mar comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente. Los medios de comunicación y la policía Internacional se encontraban en la escena del crimen. En todas las estaciones de radio se hablaba del fenómeno tan extraño que era. Al principio se daban teorías sobre que causó su enojo, ya que no se revelaban los detalles concretos del incidente... Pero después de varias horas, la policía decidió hacer pública la siguiente información:

Antes y después del incidente se vieron caminar a supuestos miembros del Team Rocket. Asímismo en el faro, el gimnasio y el centro pokémon destruidos se encontraban pegadas varias notas que decían: "Este es apenas el comienzo". Firmada por una letra R roja.

Las alertas se dispararon y la policía indicó a la población informar sobre personas sospechosas vestidas como soldados Rocket.

Después de algunos días, la situación se calmó un poco. Todas las ciudades costeras estaban repletas de entrenadores y de seguridad, debido a la alta posibilidad que lugia apareciera en alguna de éstas para devastarla. Por otro lado, las ciudades del centro de Johto se encontraban más tranquilos, pero aún había unas cuantas personas intrigadas por el nuevo Team Rocket y decididas a detenerlas... Y Adriel era una de ellas.

El joven se encontraba en ciudad Iris platicando fuera del centro pokémon con una de sus amigas en la investigación.

De nombre Abril, con 17 años de edad, 162 centímetros de estatura, de complexión delgada, pelicastaña con el cabello corto y vistiendo con un vestido negro, una blusa blanca, un moño rojo, unas medias blancas y unas zapatillas deportivas negras.

Ella compartía el mismo ideal de detener a los Rocket. Pero sin ni una pista más allá de saber el rostro de uno de los miembros, no había mucho que pudiesen hacer.

Pero todo dio un giro a su favor cuando una explosión se escuchó unas cuadras adelante. Ambos jóvenes no dudaron un segundo en correr para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver correr por las calles a una mujer vestida de negro con una letra R en su polera, su distintivo gorrito oscuro, un antifaz para que no le reconocieran y entre sus manos agarraba varios papeles. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad y parecía divertirse con la persecución.

Sus habilidades de gimnasta le hacían esquivar fácilmente los intentos por detenerla, y junto a su gengar ocultándose en su sombra, seguía siendo el centro de atención. Cuando tenía la oportunidad se acercaba a las paredes y rápidamente colocaba uno de los papeles en su mano. No había duda que eran carteles.

Detrás de ella había varios entrenadores con pokémon tipo planta tratando de detenerla con ataques de látigo cepa, pero (para ser sinceros) ellos eran quienes estaban destruyendo la ciudad al no acertar ni una sola vez.

Adriel al ver la escena no podía dejar de pensar que todo era una broma. No podía creer que esa mujer Rocket sea parte del nuevo Team Rocket y esté colocando carteles a plena luz del día. Pero Abril no opinaba lo mismo, y menos al leer el contenido de lo que ella estaba colocando en las paredes.

—Adriel, lee lo que dicen sus carteles —dijo la chica sorprendida por la firma, la cual es idéntica a la de las notas que dejaron en ciudad Olivo.

El joven hizo caso y volteó a leer el cartel más próximo. Este decía: "¿Qué harán al saber que la ruina se encuentra en la ciudad próxima al arcoíris?"

Eso explicaba la razón para apresar a la Rocket, no importando si ella fuese una bromista y todo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto, porque las posibilidades que no sea así están presentes. Y si es así, entonces está también la cuestión del arcoíris. ¿Qué demonios es el arcoíris? ¿Es literal o una metáfora? ¿Será una señal que se dará antes que la ciudad sea atacada? ¿Será solo en Johto o es una señal para avisar.


	3. Antes del arcoíris

Una vez todos los carteles fueron pegados en ciudad Iris, la soldado Rocket comenzó a abrirse paso de entre la multitud que intentaba capturarla. Con ayuda de su Gengar, dormía a todo aquel que le estorbara para escaparse con su ataque de hipnosis.

Adriel y Abril, persiguiéndola también, terminaron cayendo en el ataque pokémon y se quedaron dormidos. Al final la Rocket terminó escapándose con el gran alboroto causado.

Al despertarse media hora después, Adriel supo que otra vez había fallado, pero no se daría por vencido con facilidad. Despertó a Abril y se dirigieron directamente al centro pokémon a pensar dónde aparecerían nuevamente los Rocket.

Una vez allí, comenzaron con la plática:

—Son astutos —dijo Abril.

—Bastante —respondió Adriel todavía frustrado.

—¿Y qué piensas que es lo que buscan? ¿Por qué dejan esos carteles?

Después de pensarlo por un momento, el joven respondió—. Reconocimiento… Buscan llamar la atención para que el Team Rocket renazca como organización criminal.

—¿En serio? Bueno, dada la forma de actuar que tienen, tiene sentido.

—Ahora solo queda una duda, ¿Cuál es la ciudad próxima al arcoíris? —poniéndose a pensar, no hallaba una respuesta en concreto—. Si resolvemos este acertijo antes que ocurra, podemos tenderles una trampa a esos tipos.

Mientras Abril también se ponía a pensar, todos los ciudadanos dentro del centro pokémon hablaban del mismo tema, sumando al hecho que más Rockets aparecieron en las otras ciudades y pusieron en cada calle el mismo cartel de advertencia.

—Bueno —Abril se mantenía seria y lo más centrada posible —con lo que dicen allá atrás, el cartel no es exclusivo de esta ciudad, por lo que podemos descartar el hecho que el arcoíris sea la advertencia que se nos dio.

—¿Será algo más literal? —propuso Adriel.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que podrían atacar la ciudad en la que aparezca un arcoíris con anticipación.

—Eso sería bastante obvio, dudo que hagan eso.

Los dos se callaron, tratando de pensar en otras formas de ver el problema. Pero también se ponían a escuchar lo que los de a su alrededor pensaban. Las discusiones de las otras personas se centraban en creer y no creer la advertencia que les dieron. Mientras unos confiaban que descubrir el acertijo era la forma de salvar muchas vidas, otros creían que solamente era una farsa y no merecía la pena participar en ello.

Entonces a Adriel se le ocurrieron 2 nuevas posibles soluciones.

—¿No será un pokémon o varios pokémon que simulen los colores del arcoíris el que de la señal? —Abril lo volteó a ver pensando en lo plausible que esta opción podía resultar—. O quizá el blanco es aquí, ciudad Iris.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la chica con el rostro serio.

—Ya sabes, Ciudad Iris, Arco-íris.

—Tomate esto en serio —Abril respondió.

—Es en serio.

—Pues eso no puede ser, por que la ciudad Iris no tiene nada que ver con colores, sino Lirios, es decir con flora, como los demás pueblos de Johto. Si hablamos de colores, Kanto es el blanco principal.

Con tales palabras, Abril se dio cuenta de una nueva posibilidad de ataque… ¿Y si las advertencias no solamente aplican aquí en Johto?

—Es cierto, Kanto —reafirmó la chica.

Captando rápido, Adriel respondió—. Pero si cada ciudad es un color del arcoíris, falta el color naranja para que se complete.

—Pero también está la posibilidad que los pueblos que no forman parte del arcoíris puedan ser atacados

Teniendo varias posibilidades donde pueden atacar, sabían que no eran los suficientes miembros como para cubrir todas y cada una de las teorías planteadas, por lo que se detuvieron a pensar lo que sería lo más factible.

Y al atardecer, el espectáculo comenzó.

En toda la región de Johto se esparcieron todo tipo de rumores sobre quién sería el blanco esta vez.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron los residentes de Ciudad Iris cuando comenzó a aparecer un arcoíris en el mar del oeste, visible en los muelles y en el centro de la ciudad justo arriba de la Torre de Radio.

Los pobladores comenzaron a asustarse, algunos pocos se marcharon, pero la mayoría de entrenadores salieron a las calles a defender su ciudad.

Las noticias sobre el arcoíris y las especulaciones se hicieron más evidentes, que inclusive los entrenadores cercanos intentaron llegar a la ciudad para detener al Team Rocket.

Sin embargo, no paró allí. Otro arcoíris apareció en Pueblo Cerezo, igualmente en su mar alertando a sus entrenadores y donde igualmente las noticias sobre que este era el siguiente blanco de los Rockets eran divulgadas rápidamente.

Adriel y Abril estaban escuchando las noticias en sus Poké Gear, escuchando que cada vez, los habitantes de más pueblos comenzaban a presenciar estos fenómenos de la naturaleza. Ciudad Orquídea, Pueblo Caoba, Ciudad Endrino y hasta la ya destruida ciudad Olivo; todos podían ver arcoíris.

—¿Acaso se están burlando de nosotros? —fue lo primero que la chica pelicastaña pensó.

—Esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos —dijo Adriel saliendo del centro Pokémon, solo para reafirmar que incluso fuera de la ciudad también atravesaban los 7 colores por la ruta del monte Mortero hasta la torre hojalata.

Con Abril también saliendo y observándolo, ya no sabía que pensar. Con arcoíris por doquier, la verdadera señal quedaba camuflada. Y ahora también a pocos minutos para que el caos comenzara, sabían que ya era casi imposible tenderles una trampa.

Pero el joven no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y llamando a Xatu, le ordenó usar premonición para visualizar el futuro.

—¡Oye! —se enojó la pelicastaña—. Si Xatu podía ver el futuro ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes para ahorrarnos tiempo?

Sin perder entusiasmo, le respondió—. Por que así es como se debe utilizar un elemento bastante conveniente, en el último momento —al voltear a ver a Xatu, lo acarició y prosiguió—. Además, la premonición de mi Xatu solo le permite ver lo que sucederá en un máximo de tiempo de 15 minutos… No más.

Cuando el pokémon místico supo lo que pasaría después, alzó en vuelo y se dirigió al norte de la ciudad.

—Vamos —Adriel comenzó a correr y a perseguirlo—. Andando.

Abril también lo siguió hasta que el pokémon volador llegó a la entrada de la torre hojalata.

—Los guardias que vigilan la entrada están dormidos —dijo la chica recordando que era la especialidad del Gengar de la Rocket que vieron en la mañana. Teniendo un mal augurio de todo esto, ahora fue ella quien salió primera a revisar la torre.

Cuando los 2 y el pokémon se encontraron en la entrada, pudieron notar a los demás guardias dormidos y en la cima apenas se alcanzaba a ver una silueta.

Aquí Abril se dio cuenta que los arcoíris en todo Johto si era una burla por parte de los Rocket y que el verdadero arcoíris era Ho-oh.

—¡Rápido! —dijo ella preocupada—. ¡Tenemos que subir rápido!

Adriel también, después de ver la preocupación de su amiga logró atar cabos sueltos, dándose cuenta que debían actuar rápido o la siguiente ciudad en ser destruida sería ésta, Ciudad Iris.


End file.
